Where Would We Be Now
by PinkyPieBooBear
Summary: Todos saben que Robin y Joseph están enamorados, menos ellos.Ellos lo descubren muy tarde, cuando ya la vida los ha separado, deberán pelear por estar juntos. Robin tiene mucho que perder, pero Joseph ya no tiene nada que perder, ni siquiera su vida.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Robin

El avión acaba de aterrizar. 'De vuelta a la realidad' pensé. Mire a mi mejor amiga Gabrielle que estaba sentada junto a mí. Bueno, su asiento estaba bastante separado al mío, ya que nosotras viajábamos en primera clase, como siempre. Justo atrás mío estaba mi hermano Chris y a su lado Joseph, el hermano de Gabrielle y el mejor amigo de Chris. Los cuatro éramos inseparables desde que tenía memoria. Aunque yo antes miraba a Joseph de una manera de distinta. Recordaba perfectamente cuando lo había mirado como más que a un amigo. Había sido cuando yo tenía 10 y el 12. Había sido un día lluvioso en Nueva York y Joseph había llegado a mi casa completamente empapado. Me había quedado embobada mirándolo. Recordaba el poleron que había usado ese día, era uno negro que ahora, 6 años después, aún usaba. Recordaba perfectamente cómo me había sentido tonta al pensar que alguien como él se fuera a fijar en mí. Era uno de mis mejores amigos, sólo eso. Su amistad significaba mucho para mí, no quería arruinarla. Su pelo castaño ondulado le llegaba casi hasta la barbilla y estaba muy desordenado, aquello le daba un aspecto despreocupado. Y sus ojos, para cualquiera serían ojos comunes a simple vista, cafés, nada en especial, pero si te quedabas mirándolos por un rato se notaban las distintas tonalidades que tenían, verde, amarillo... Desperté de mi ensoñación y me baje del avión. Allí estaba mi mama, esperando con su típica ropa glamorosa, siempre a la moda, debía admitir, a mi pesar, que yo me parecía bastante a ella, físicamente, porque en el resto de las cosas no podíamos ser más distintas. Me miro de pies a cabeza, estaba obviamente disgustada por la ropa que llevaba, me veía como una 'cualquiera' es lo que ella hubiera dicho no estuviera ocupada hablando por teléfono con alguien obviamente más importante que sus hijos. Era enero y estaba lloviendo afuera. Me dio un abrazo fugaz sin dejar de hablar por teléfono y nos guio hasta la gran limosina que nos esperaba afuera. La mire con disgusto, ¿porque no podíamos irnos en un auto normal? Probablemente por qué no éramos normales, por lo menos yo no. Me subí al auto y me quede mirando por la ventana. Me encantaba Nueva York de noche, se veían todas las luces de los edificios a través de la niebla. Me sobresalte al escuchar la voz de Gabrielle

Ya extrañó Canadá.- me dijo.

Sus ojos verdes brillaban cuando las luces de los autos los alumbraban y eran lo único que se veía de su rostro pálido, ya que estaba casi completamente cubierto por su cabello largo y pelirrojo. Volví a mirar hacia afuera y dije

Yo también.

Llegamos a mi casa. Mi padre había comprado una casa para los 'niños'. Exclusivamente para nosotros. Me baje del auto y subí corriendo a mi cuarto. Me senté frente a mi tocador y me mire en el espejo. Tenía una luz prendida y lo que más se distinguía en la oscuridad eran mis ojos azules. Me pare prendí el resto de las miles de luces que necesitaba para poder ver toda mi habitación, ridículamente grande, y me volví a observar. Tenía un aspecto horrible. Mi pelo crespo estaba enredado y apenas se notaban los mechones azules que me había hecho. Tenía ojeras y me di cuenta que tal vez, y sólo tal vez, mis rasgos si fueran algo similares a los de una muñeca, como decía mi hermano Chris. Me acosté y me pregunte qué pensaría Joseph de mí. Yo sabía perfectamente que pensaba de él. Era encantador. A veces era el imbécil más grande del mundo, pero yo estaba seguro que había más abajo de su fachada de 'chico malo'. Nadie sabía que me gustaba Joseph, ni siquiera Gabrielle. Chris lo sospechaba pero nunca me había dicho nada. Después de ponerme pijama vi la foto que tenía de mi otro hermano Joshua. Él había muerto a los 12 años y en aquel tiempo yo tenía 8. Allí era cuando me había dado cuenta de mi 'don'. Siempre había tenido 'amigos imaginarios ' o eso decían los psicólogos y yo no entendía porque no me dejaban en paz y menos porque yo era la única que aún los tenía. Hasta el día que murió Joshua. Estuvo en un accidente de auto y justo cuando me dijeron que él había muerto yo corrí a su pieza a buscarlo, pensando que obviamente no estaría allí, pero apenas entre lo vi sentado en la cama, mirando sus cosas. Me miro y me explico que me pasaba. Yo podía ver a la gente muerte, bueno, aún puedo, y ellos venían a mí para que yo los ayudara. Lo que yo más quería era escapar. Tenía horribles recuerdos en esa ciudad, pero después de haber estado un año en Londres y otro en Montreal me había dado cuenta que yo no quería escapar de la ciudad de Nueva York porque no me gustara. Yo quería escapar de todo lo que aquella ciudad significaba. Pero lo que yo no sabía es que esta ciudad sería donde pasaría lo más importante de mi vida. Pasarían cosas que me cambiarían para siempre. Y todos aquellos recuerdos, yo podía olvidarlos por un tiempo, pero siempre volverían a mí. Ahora agradezco haberme quedado, porque si no lo hubiera hecho no habría podido pelear por el amor de mi vida, que sin que yo lo supiera había estado siempre junto a mí y yo solo me había dado cuenta que era mi alma gemela cuando ya él se había ido. El problema era que él se había ido para el resto, pero gracias a mi 'don' el seguía ahí. Y de alguna extraña forma después de que él se hubiera ido, mientras todos pensaba en el como simples recuerdos que se olvidarían con el tiempo, yo creaba nuevos recuerdos con él y se iba transformando en lo más importante de mi vida.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Joey  
No podía dormir. No podía dejar de pensar en Robin. Estaba enamorado de la hermanita de mi mejor amigo. Aquello me hacía un imbécil. Baje a la sala de cine de aquella casa ridículamente grande y prendí la tele. Estaban dado de esas típicas películas de terror donde un tipo trastornado mata a todos solo porque le da la gana y, bueno, porque esta trastornado. Comencé a preguntarme como sería si yo estuviera con Robin. Pensaba en todos los detalles, pero no pensaba en uno bastante importante, no sabía si ella sentía algo por mí. Algo más que amistad. Me trate de concentrar en la película para dejar de pensar en ella, pero la película era tan mala y los efectos eran aún peores que me aburrí casi enseguida y me reí de lo estúpida que era. Trate de pensar en algo que me ayudara a dejar de pensar en ella y sólo se me ocurrió tocar guitarra, pero era la madrugada y despertaría a todos y probablemente saldrían a tirarme cojines para que me callara. Luego pensé en cocinar, no es que yo cocinara siempre ni nada por el estilo, pero la verdad era que me relajaba, además era el cumpleaños de Gabrielle. Teníamos una pequeña tradición, todos los años yo hacía panqueques de desayuno en sus cumpleaños y luego tomábamos desayuno los 4, junto con Robin y Chris, viendo una película que Gabrielle quisiera ver. Siempre terminábamos viendo The notebook o 500 days of summer, las películas perfectas para una chica demasiado romántica como Gabrielle. Aquel día no estaría de muy buen humor, ya que no sería capaz de celebrar su cumpleaños en Canadá. La verdad era que yo también quería volver. Había sido un viaje increíble. Había pasado mucho tiempo con Robin, ya que habíamos hecho un collage de fotos gigante para Gabrielle y porque nos sentábamos juntos en el bus. Robin era bastante acelerada, así que cada vez que íbamos en el bus y no nos movíamos por un buen rato ella decía cosas como ' serían tan amables y comenzarían a pisar el maldito pedal los imbéciles? ' y cuando alguien tocaba la bocina ella sacaba la cabeza por la ventana y gritaba ' haber pasa por arriba, querido!' Todo un personaje. Era ridículamente divertido estar con ella, era cuando más feliz estaba. Fui a la cocina y vi una foto de los cuatro en la playa pegada en el refrigerador. Mire la foto rápidamente y mis ojos se detuvieron en Robin. Llevaba un vestido negro de playa y estaba muy bronceada. Tenía su hermoso cabello castaño mojado y apenas se le veía la cara por su pelo. Lo que más se notaba eran sus ojos, esos enormes ojos azules que tanto me fascinaban. Eran del color del cielo y últimamente me había puesto muy nervioso cuando me hablaba y me miraba directamente a los ojos. Me había dado cuenta que estaba enamorado de ella cuando llevábamos una semana en Canadá. La había mirado y todo acerca de ella me parecía perfecto. Me di cuenta en ese momento que llevaba años enamorado de ella. Vi otra de las fotos que Gabrielle había pegado en el refrigerador. Era una foto de los cuatro en la nieve. Apenas se notaba quien era quien. Me pareció cómico. Era como ver a cuatro personas que se habían puesto toda la ropa que habían encontrado. Nuestra vestimenta era distinta. Yo usaba colores sobrios, Robin usaba colores oscuros, Gabrielle era como un arcoíris y Chris usaba, casi siempre, solo azul o algún color parecido. La foto se veía rojiza, ya que Gabrielle había usado un efecto especial con el flash para darle un 'toque diferente'. Esa foto era de la primera vez que fuimos a Canadá. Recordaba lo asombrada que había estado Robin con aquel lugar, hace cuatro años que planeaba en ir un año allá. Y lo había logrado. Ella siempre luchaba por lo que quería, por sus sueños, yo admiraba aquella cualidad de ella, la verdad, la envidiaba. Me habría gustado ser así de valiente, pero yo no me lanzaba al mundo como lo hacía Robin. Yo, en cambio, me moría de miedo al pensar en hacer algo por alcanzar mi sueño. Me llegaban un millón de preguntas a la cabeza. ¿y si no era tan bueno como pensaba? Había aprendido que era mejor planear las cosas antes de lanzarse a ellas, por lo menos eso resultaba bien para mí. Preparé todo para hacer los panqueques y los wafles y me puse los audífonos y procuré concentrarme en la letra de la canción '' _Because when I look in her eyes I just see the sky when I look in her eyes well I just see the sky''_


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Robin

Me desperté con el oler a panqueques. Pensé en Joey, se había despertado temprano para hacerle panqueques de desayuno a su hermanita. Simplemente adorable. Me levanté y miré a mi alrededor. Estaba desorientada. La verdad era que al dormir aún tenía la esperanza de despertar en Canadá, lejos de mi familia, pero no. Estaba en casa. _'Home, sweet home'_ me dije con sarcasmo. Comencé a examinar las fotos que cubrían mis murallas y me detuve en una de Chris y Joey. Tenía dos efectos, tenía un color rojizo encima y además estaba una foto tomada encima de la otra, es decir, en un lado salía Chris, haciendo el ridículo, y al otro Joey, también haciendo el ridículo, pero se notaba que eran fotos distintas unidas. No sé si me explico. En fin, me gustaba aquella foto porque me parecía que ambos se veían adorables. Gabrielle la había sacado en Roma, en un día bastante caluroso y ambos se habían hecho 'los musculosos' me había reído tanto que había terminado sentada en el piso agarrándome el estómago. Tal vez nadie, además de mí, entendía porque dos chicos haciéndose 'los musculosos' era adorable. La verdad era que yo tampoco entendía porque se veían adorables. Es decir, hiciera lo que hiciera Joey el siempre sería adorable para mí, pero yo nunca antes había pensado en Chris como una persona adorable, es más, yo siempre había pensado en él como un insensible, inmaduro, la persona menos romántica que conocía. Lo más irónico es que su novia ahora era la persona más romántica que yo conocía, la chica que se sabía los diálogos de 500 days of summer y que había obligado a Chris a ver aquella película un millón de veces. Y él no había reclamado. Me parecía insólito, él viendo películas románticas con Gabrielle… Gracias a ellos yo entendía que los opuestos si se atraían, tal vez se atraían demasiado, para mi gusto. Sentí que alguien subía las escaleras y en un segundo Chris estaba dentro de mi cuarto. Me miró por unos segundos y luego dijo:

¿No está tu príncipe azul contigo?

Siempre tan estúpido e infantil. Mi especialidad era hacer enojar a las personas y mi persona favorita que molestar era Chris, era aún más chistoso enojado. Me estaba mirando fijamente, con una ceja levantada.

Fíjate, querido, que él es del tipo de príncipe que solo me usa para acostarse conmigo y luego se va.

Pude ver que mi comentario lo había enojado. Sólo alguien que conocía a Chris muy bien podría haber notado el cambio que tuvo su rostro. Sólo duró milésimas de segundos, pero yo no dejaba que nada se me fuera. Me miró de nuevo y me preguntó

¿Qué le tienes de regalo a Gabrielle?

Le hice un collage con Joey.

Levantó la ceja y supe inmediatamente que eso era exactamente lo que deseaba escuchar. Había sido inocente de mi parte pensar que Chris no sacaría el tema de Joey si lo sabía. Antes lo sospechaba, pero con la sonrisa que había puesto cuando le había dicho lo anterior había confirmado sus sospechas. Esperé su ataque, tenía una idea de lo que diría. Tenía dos opciones, podía ir directamente al grano y preguntarme si me gustaba o le daría vueltas al tema hasta que me sacaría de quicio y yo le dijera que pasaba por mi mente. Esperaba que fuera la primera opción, obviamente su favorita era la segunda.

Han estado pasando mucho tiempo juntos – dijo y pensé que lo mejor sería solo decírselo y no dejarlo seguir con su plan, pero luego de un rato agregó

Se nota que le gustas, Robin. Y no me agrada. Sé que Joey es una buena persona, pero no quiero que salgas lastimada, ¿entiendes?

Me eché a reír. ¿Mi hermano, el mismo que me había dejado en un parque para que no volviera, estaba genuinamente preocupado por mis sentimientos? No supe que responder. Nunca había visto a Chris tan serio.

¿Ya terminaste de reír? – me dijo – porque te estoy hablando muy enserio.

¿Así que Gabrielle te hizo sensible? – le respondí, aguantando la risa, se puso más serio aún.

Entonces, Robin, ¿Te gusta? ¿Por qué ahora?

Te podría preguntar lo mismo, ¿sabes? – le dije, su actitud me enternecía, pero su tono me molestaba – y ya que estamos siendo sinceros te responde sinceramente. No me gusta, estoy enamorada y porque ahora, bueno no lo sé, me lo he preguntado a mí misma pero mi corazón no tiene razones por lo que siente, solo lo hace.

En ese momento vi una cara de Chris que no había visto nunca. ¿Estaba triste porque su hermanita estaba enamorada por primera vez?

¿Enamorada? – Tartamudeó, mientras miraba una foto donde yo estaba abrazada a Joey, parecía confundido, pero de un momento a otro se puso muy serio y dijo- Él no te merece. Bueno, es mi mejor amigo y todo, pero no sé si sea lo mejor para ti.

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Me dieron ganas de preguntarle quien era y que había hecho con mi hermano Chris pero en vez de eso le dije

Ya, no es como si me fuera a acostar con él o casarme. Enserio, ¿Qué hizo Gabrielle contigo? Sabes que mejor no me digas. No quiero saberlo, estoy lo suficiente perturbada. Cambiemos de tema, pero antes quiero que me prometas que no le vas a decir a Gabrielle.

Lo miré esperando que dijera algo. Ahora era el mismo de siempre, me sentí aliviada. Ahora si lo reconocía. Me miró sarcásticamente, como siempre, y dijo

Lo prometo.

Bien, gracias. Entonces, ¿Qué le tienes tu a Gabrielle?

¿Recuerdas esa cámara que le gusto que solo se vendía en Canadá? La encargué por internet cuando estábamos allá.

Estaba impresionada, era el primer cumpleaños de Gabrielle en el cual ella estaba con Chris y aquel era un regalo realmente impactante. Era simplemente perfecto para ella. No esperó que yo dijera algo, supongo que supo interpretar mi cara.

¿Qué haremos esta noche?- me preguntó. Era el cumpleaños 17 de Gabrielle y mis padres no estaban en la ciudad así que haríamos una fiesta. Llevaba un tiempo ya organizándola con Joey y me percaté que no le había dicho nada de aquello a Chris.

¡Haremos una fiesta! – exclamé y me puse a levantar los brazos como si bailara.

No creo que Joey pueda con tus movimientos de baile- bromeó él, mientras se reía.

Por supuesto que no – respondí, mientras lo empujaba con mi cadera para que saliera de una vez de mi habitación, me costó empujarlo por toda la habitación y cuando llegue a la altura del mueble donde estaba la radio la encendí y la puse a todo volumen – Tendrá que acostumbrarse.

Tuve que gritar para que el pudiera escucharme. La música estaba muy fuerte. Logré empujarlo fuera de la pieza, le bajé el volumen a la radio y me puse a pensar en la conversación que acababa de tener con Chris. Me había dicho que Joey no me merecía, pero la verdad era que yo sentía que no lo merecía. Me levanté rápidamente y fui a la cocina. Allí estaba Joey y Chris.

Joey

Estábamos los tres en pijama. Robin se veía hermosa. Llevaba una manta encima de los hombros, por el frío. Me quedé mirándola fijamente. Me puse nervioso al notar que nos mirábamos mutuamente, pero no podía dejar de mirar sus ojos. Chris parecía molesto. Estaba parado a mi lado y tenía expresión enojada, más de lo normal.

¿Qué esperan? – nos dijo, mirándonos alternativamente.

Tengo una idea – dije- seguramente ella se despertó con la música, podríamos entrar en la habitación con alguna canción que le guste mucho.

Buena idea – dijo Robin, sonriendo - ¿quién elige?

Tú – dijimos al mismo tiempo Chris y yo.

Bien – dijo ella – tengo la canción perfecta.

Déjame adivinar – dijo Chris.

¿No que yo elegía? – lo interrumpió Robin. Creo que sabía exactamente que canción había elegido Robin.

Teenage dream acústica – dije.

Exacto – dijo Robin.

Chris nos miró con una cara que interpreté como enojo, pero la verdad era que no sabía porque estaba tan enojado. Pensé que tal vez sabía que me gustaba Robin. Era imposible saber que estaba pasando por la cabeza de Chris. Tenía una actitud bastante cambiante, pero no me preocupaba. No había hecho nada. Aún.

Entramos a la habitación de Gabrielle con el ipod de Robin para que escuchara la canción, el collage y la cámara. Apenas ella nos vio nos abrazó y todos le cantamos feliz cumpleaños. Bajamos y, como yo había sospechado, vimos 500 days of summer. Robin y Gabrielle se reían y le gritaban cosas a la pantalla. Ambas a amaban a Joseph Gordon-Levitt, así que Robin le gritaba 'si ella no te quiere yo me quedo contigo, amor' Casi me puse celoso, pero luego pensé en lo ridículo que era. Le hablaba a la tele. Luego Gabrielle comenzó a decir 'te ves mejor sin polera, amor' Aquello me daba mucha risa. Estábamos los 4 bromeando como siempre, pero aun así notaba un pequeño cambio en Chris. Mientras ambas seguían gritándole a la película, le hice una seña a Chris para que habláramos. No sabía si me enfrentaría directamente o si esperaba que yo le dijera. Algo me decía que aquel día Chris se sentía brutalmente honesto.

Ni se te ocurra intentar algo con Robin- me dijo. Ese 'algo' tenía razón. Brutalmente honesto. Casi siempre lo era, pero primero te manipulaba para que le dijeras exactamente que te pasaba y luego venía su hostilidad, pero esta vez sería al revés.

¿Intentar algo como qué? – pregunté.

¿Te gusta o qué? – me preguntó, ignorando mi pregunta, que hasta a mí me había parecido estúpida- quiero que seas honesto. No quiero que salga lastimada.

No quiero que salga lastimada – dije y suspiré, sabía que estaba enamorado de ella, pero no se lo había dicho a nadie. Era como admitirlo, ya no sería solo algo de mi cabeza- Yo… Estoy enamorado de ella.

Chris rio, no sabía que era tan gracioso, la verdad. Me miró y noté que usaba la risa como un medio de distracción. Estaba preocupado.

¿Pero qué mierda está pasando? – exclamó- No puede ser…

Se quedó mirando a la nada por un rato. No sabía que decirle. Quería decirle que yo solo intentaría algo si ella lo quería.

Me miró a los ojos y me dijo:

Prométeme que no harás nada si ella no lo quiere.

¿Enserio ese era Chris? No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, pero era una promesa bastante fácil de cumplir, jamás habría intentado nada en contra de su voluntad.

Lo prometo – dije – Gabrielle realmente te hizo más sensible ¿no?

Cállate – me dijo y por primera vez en un tiempo, sonrió. Ya no estaba enojado.

En ese momento escuchamos que las chicas gritaban:

¡No amor, ella no te merece!

Ambos nos reímos y volvimos a terminar de ver la película.

Yo apenas vi la película. Estaba demasiado concentrado en Robin. No podía dejar de pensar en ella. ¿Qué pensaría de mí? No era lo suficientemente valiente como para preguntarle. Tal vez debía hacerme valiente. Debía preguntarle.


	4. Chapter 4

Después de unos minutos llegaron Joey y Chris. Pasé el resto de la tarde haciendo la lista de reproducción para la fiesta.  
¿Qué música deberíamos poner? – me preguntó Joey, mientras estábamos sentados en mi cama mirando las opciones que teníamos en mi computador.  
Bueno- dije, mientras me levantaba y comenzaba a caminar alrededor de la habitación- supongo que un poco de todo.  
No tienes demasiadas canciones bailables – dijo Joey. En aquel momento me quedé mirándolo. Se veía tan lindo, allí sentado en mi cama, organizando el cumpleaños de su hermana… Pensé que tal vez estaba pasando demasiado tiempo con Gabrielle, estaba demasiado romántica.  
No creo que mañana alguien se acuerde de la música que había.  
Era cierto. Todos los que venían tenían entre 17 y 20 y lo único que se hacía en este tipo de fiestas era tomar y luego todos bailaban toda la noche, ni siquiera necesitaban la música para bailar. Joey eligió canciones animadas y terminamos casi enseguida.  
Joey  
Después de hacer la lista de reproducción con Robin, bajé para ayudar a Gabrielle con la decoración. Ella quería tener cosas muy extravagantes, quería muchos corazones, quería que la casa pareciera un lugar de otro país. La verdad era que no sabía cómo lograr aquello, además la gente apenas notaría la casa, pero aún así Gabrielle se esforzaba para que todo quedara perfecto y para que todos amaran nuestra casa. Aunque no era necesario que se esforzara para eso. Nosotros éramos los 'millonarios' de aquella ciudad, todos querían venir a nuestras fiestas, ser nuestros amigos… pero a ninguno de nosotros nos interesaba eso, nadie se quejaba, ya que sabíamos que éramos muy suertudos, pero eso no era lo realmente importante. Miré a Gabrielle, que estaba sentada en el piso mirando cada uno de los detalles de la casa. Robin se había encargado de contratar a un decorador profesional, el cual había puesto un bar, muchos sillones, una pista de baile y muchas otras cosas que eran desconocidas para mí. Gabrielle aún no me veía, y yo seguí avanzando así ella, pasando por una cortina hecha de recortes de corazones rosados y rojos. Había muchas de esas cortinas, de muchos colores. Apenas me vio, se paró y caminó hacia mí.  
¡Joey!- exclamó, mientras me tiraba del brazo- Ven a ver cómo está quedando el patio.  
¿Más o menos gay que dentro de la casa? – pregunté.  
Ella sólo me miró, irritada, y cuando miré, ya estábamos en el patio. Todos los árboles estaban llenos de luces, había un gran escenario, más sillones y cortinas de corazones y otro bar. Las luces de los arboles eran como las luces de navidad, parpadeaban. En algunos de los arboles las luces eran rojas y en otros rosadas. Habían coordinado las luces, para que siempre hubiera luces rojas y rosadas prendidas.  
Entonces- me dijo Gabrielle- ¿más o menos gay?  
Más- dije, riéndome- mucho más.  
Entonces he logrado mi meta. ¿Ves ese escenario? Es para ti. Quiero que cantes.  
Me quedé mirándolo, preguntándome si es que lo decía enserio o no. Yo amaba la música, pero nunca tocaba frente a muchas personas. Sólo frente a mis dos mejores amigos y Gabrielle. Esto era distinto, probablemente en la fiesta habría un millón de personas. Todas mirándome cantar. Pensé en Robin, ella probablemente lo haría, claro, ella era valiente, no como yo. Pero me dije que debía volverme valiente.  
¿Qué canción quieres que cante? – le pregunté a Gabrielle. Ella estaba algo sorprendida que yo hubiera aceptado, pero luego de mirarme un rato dijo  
¡Oh por Dios! – Gritó, mientras saltaba en círculos- No pensé que ibas a decir que sí. No he pensado en que canción debes cantar… ¡La que quieras!  
Aquello me quitó un gran peso de encima, podría cantar la canción que yo eligiera.  
Pero- dijo Gabrielle de pronto – debes cantar más de una canción, además debes cantar una con Robin.  
Gabrielle levantó las cejas y comenzó a reírse.  
Ya veo que aquella idea te ha gustado.  
Miré el piso y comencé a reírme. ¿Ella lo sabía también? ¿Así de obvio era?  
¿Soy así de obvio?- le pregunté.  
La verdad, no – me dijo – pero soy tu hermana y te conozco mejor que nadie. Mejor que Chris, incluso. Así que es obvio para mí, pero no para el resto y mucho menos para Robin.  
Suspiré. Eran las nueve de la noche, aquella era la hora donde Gabrielle se ponía histérica, ya que la gente llegaría pronto.  
Son las nueves – le dije, para cambiar de tema.  
Ella abrió mucho los ojos y comenzó a saltar.  
¡Oh por Dios! ¡Oh por Diooosss! – gritó, luego me miró fijamente y me dije- yo iré a arreglarme junto con Robin, tu anda a buscar a Chris y terminen con el tema de la comida ¡Rápido!  
Luego de decir eso, se fue dando saltitos. Me quedé allí un rato, mirando las luces y las sombras que aquellas provocaban.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5  
Robin  
Estaba bastante nerviosa, las fiestas nunca me ponían nerviosa, pero en ese momento lo estaba, no sabía porque. Estaba sentada en mi cama, pensando que pronto comenzaría a llegar la gente, cuando Gabrielle entró gritando a mi pieza.  
¡Vas a cantar una canción con Joey! – dijo, mientras me abrazaba.  
¿¡Qué!? – Grité- ¡Olvídalo! Yo no canto.  
Esta vez lo harás.  
En tus sueños- dije-¿no nos deberíamos cambiar ya?  
Estaba irritada, no quería cantar con Joey. Es decir, sí que quería, pero ¿frente a todos? Jamás. Tal vez en algún otro momento no me habría importado, pero justo ahora, que Gabrielle y Chris sabían que yo amaba a Joey no podía.  
Bien- dijo Gabrielle- Claro, cambia de tema. ¿Ya tienes pensado que ponerte?  
La verdad es que no me importa.  
¿Cómo no te va a importar? – Me dijo Gabrielle- Tienes que ponerte algo muy lindo para Joey.  
Uhg. Gabrielle siempre se empeñaba en que yo me arreglara o fuera femenina igual que ella, pero aquello era difícil para mí. Gabrielle me arrastró hasta su pieza y allí me presto uno de sus vestidos. Un vestido negro, de falda suelta. Debo admitir que era lindo, pero la verdad era que prefería usar jeans y una polera cualquiera. Gabrielle se puso un vestido de muchos colores, demasiado femenino para mí, pero perfecto para ella. De repente ví una foto de la amiga que habíamos hecho en Londres. Alexandria. Se me había olvidado completamente decirle a Gabrielle que ella venía a la fiesta. Me levanté rápidamente y tomé la foto. En ella estaba Gabrielle, Alexandria y yo. Alexandria era de Londres y la habíamos conocido en la primera semana que habíamos pasado allá. Era más alta que yo, igual que casi todo el mundo, no sabría decir si era pelirroja o rubia, era como una mezcla de las dos. Recordaba que siempre le decíamos que tenía ojos de 'baila conmigo'. Le mostré la foto a Gabrielle y le dije  
Tendremos un invitado ultra especial. Alexandria.  
Ella me miró con los ojos como platos.  
¿¡Por qué no me lo dijiste antes!? – gritó – Dios, este cumpleaños sería perfecto si estuviéramos en Canadá.  
Lo sé- dije – pero así está bastante bien, ¿no?  
Está perfecto- exclamó.  
En aquel momento sonó el timbre de la casa. Llegó casi toda la gente junta. Apenas llegó Alexandria las tres nos abrazamos y comenzamos a hablar. Yo fui a buscar algo para tomar, que la verdad no sabía que era. Era algún tipo de bebida alcohólica que llevaba una guinda o algo por el estilo dentro, parecía algo bastante sofisticado. Al cabo de tomar el segundo todo se tornó borroso. Solo veía siluetas que eran alumbradas de vez en cuando. Escuchaba una música que venía de lejos y las risas de mis amigas. Por un segundo vi todo claro y observe a mis amigas bailando junto a mí. Las tres nos reíamos, pero yo no sabía de qué. Parecían estar tan borrachas como yo, tal vez algo menos. No estaba segura de nada. Vi a Chris, serio como siempre, pero no vi a Joey, en ningún momento. Pensé que tal vez las fiestas no eran lo suyo, pero aquella era la fiesta que él había organizado para su hermana. De un momento a otro me di cuenta que estaba tirada en el pasto. Me quedé mirando las luces de los árboles que parpadeaban. Eran hipnotizantes. No sentía mi cuerpo, sentía como si flotara. No veía nada más que las luces. No me di cuenta en que momento me dormí.


	6. Chapter 6

Desperté por el ruido de alguien abriendo la puerta estruendosamente. Supe enseguida que era Chris. Abrí los ojos y miré a mí alrededor. Estaba en la cama de Gabrielle, junto a ella y Alexandria. Todo apestaba y me dolía la cabeza. Chris parecía estar bastante mejor que yo. Entró rápidamente y abrió las cortinas.  
Pero ¿Qué haces? – dijo Alexandria, molestaba - ¡Cierra la maldita cortina!  
Son las tres de la tarde – dijo Chris- y tengo un problema. Robin, necesito hablar contigo. Ahora.  
Salí rápidamente de la pieza, tambaleándome y aguantando las ganas de vomitar. Cuando miré Chris me di cuenta que tenía los ojos rojos.  
¿Qué pasa?- pregunté.  
Robin… - dijo, sonaba muy preocupado, apenado incluso – anoche Joey salió a comprar hielo. Y no volvió.  
Bueno tal vez se quedó en la casa de alguien más – dije, aunque no estaba segura si Chris ya sabía que le había pasado.  
Ese es el punto. No volverá. Lo … atropellaron. Llamaron hace poco, lo encontraron y … bueno, dijeron que no habían podido hacer nada.  
No sabía que pensar, ni que decir. Me apoyé en la muralla y me dejé caer lentamente, quedando sentada en el piso. Chris se sentó a mi lado y me abrazó, nos quedamos así por largo rato. La verdad era que no lo creía. Joey no podía estar muerto, luego lo pensé bien. Tendría que verlo. 'Dios' – pensé – 'que maravilloso Don! 'Supongo que en aquel momento no sabía que sin ese Don mi vida no habría sido la misma. Comencé a recordar todos los momentos que había pasado con Joey y deje que las lágrimas corrieran por mis mejillas por mucho tiempo. Dejé de llorar en el momento que vi a Joey subir la escalera, casi me puse feliz, pero luego recordé que solo yo podía verlo.


End file.
